powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Act 26: Forest Origins
Act 26: Forest Origins is the twenty sixth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash and the origins episode of the Yamiryu, Silver Ninjas, Kaler and Kaku. Plot After Locustor recieves his enhancements he starts to think of how he is going to defeat Mae for making him look foolish. Nero tells him that he is indentured to him and is his servant. He summons Blenie forcibly from the forest and tells the two that they have a common goal: to destroy the rangers and find the golden fruit. The two however disagree on their goals with Nero, But he silences them and forces Blenie to show him where Kaler's Palace was. Ryu is thinking about what Raizo said on the Legandary Shurikens and has the team look for it . Meanwhile, Raizo continues his search for the Legandary Shurikens and tries to remember where Ginsui said it was. Cassidy, Mae and Tendou search for the Shurikens, using the latter's knowledge on it. He explains that they were legandary Shuriken Seeds with power closer to the Golden Fruit created by the first Silver Ninja, Dainin Ichigo. He created them as a last resort incase any rivals attack the kingdom. Eventually, the Yamiryu Prince, Nero heard about this power and went in to take it for himself, but Dainin had them hidden away for fear thy would be used incorrectly. Cassidy begins to wonder how and why the forest was created, but Tendou doesn't really know where they begin though. Kyle realizes the Yamiryu have been unusually quiet, and goes to investigate agian. Blake reminds him he was kiddnapped the last time that happened, but Kyle says he knows the way around this time and won't get caught. Nero still can see what Ryu sees and can force him into pain. Now though, Ryu is beginning to share thoughts with Nero. Ryu begins to know what Nero knows, and wonders how the forest was created and learns many things about it Akuma was once known as Dairyu and his brother Ryuken were two men from the Tengen Tribe During a drought, the two of them worked to find a way to grow food without water. Upon finding a way, they ended the lack of food in the tribe for many years. Dairyu then felt that they can usurp the Tengen Tribe leaders if they hold the soulution over thier heads. He felt the drought was caused because of their failure to lead, and tht he could do much better. His brother felt differently and they fought. Dairyu killed his brother. but his usurping failed, and was eventually exiled to land far from the Tengen Tribe lands. To get his revenge and take back his people, he tried to create a fruit that would give him ultimate power. This was the Golden Fruit. Eventually, he created the Yamiryu on his seclusion as an army for him to command as they usurp the Tengen leadership, Here is where Nero is born, and grows. As it turns out, Nero was often neglected as a child by Dairyu. and was often raised by the Yamiryu around him. This caused him to grow up feeling like he has something to proove, and Ryu learns that Nero mostly just wants to be seen as worthy in his father's eyes. After Akuma was killed, the Golden Fruit created the Silver Ninjas and the Forest Residents. Dainin Ichigo of the Silver Ninjas creates the Shuriken Seeds, and Nero uses this as an opportunity to impress his father, causing the war between the two factions. Ryu, know with the knowledge of the forest, goes to look for the legendary shurikens, but Raizo intercepts him and fights him